


The time Clary was babysitting Max Lightwood-Bane

by christine0400



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine0400/pseuds/christine0400
Summary: What happens when Alec and Magnus are going to Idris with Rafael and Clary is babysitting her nephew Max Lightwood-Bane in New York?aka the cute fanfic about Clary, the Lightwood-Bane family and all your other favorite characters.fluff, fun and who knows what else :)





	The time Clary was babysitting Max Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!  
> Please keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, so be gentle with me ;)
> 
> Have fun!

“We'll be fine, don't worry“, said Clary while pushing Alec out of the door.

“Right, of course. Remember he's allergic to strawberries.“

Clary rolled her eyes. “Seriously Alec, I've known him for almost three years, it's not like I don't know anything about him.“

Kissing his son one last time Alec finally followed his boyfriend and eldest son Rafael outside and left Clary with her nephew Max.

Magnus, Alec and Rafael had to go to Idris to finish up some paperwork regarding the adoption so Clary would stay with Max at the loft.

It wasn't like Alec was truly worried something might happen to Max, it was more like his overprotective nature - he hadn't left his children out of sight before, at least not for more than a weekend, and even then only when Magnus was with them.

But this time they would be gone for one week, because the Clave had scheduled a few meetings and they weren't exactly known for family friendly behaviour - which was also why Max was staying behind, Magnus and Alec hadn't been in the mood to let the Clave monitor their son.

Asking Clary to babysit had been Magnus' idea, he trusted her to not let Max play with weapons and she was the one who could easily get out of missions for a week, since she's running the institute. Well, so was Jace, but for, what Magnus called “obvious reasons“, he wasn't the first choice.

So Clary it was, even though Jace and Izzy would be checking in to help every now and then, which was fine with the Lightwood-Banes. They were glad their family and friends were able to look after their three year old son on rather short notice.

When Clary heard the portal close outside the door, she turned to her nephew.

“Well Maxie, looks like it's just gonna be you and me now.“

Max giggled, not quite understanding that he wouldn't be seeing his family for a week. Clary was glad though, she was sure he would realize it soon enough.

But for now they settled on the floor and started playing with colorful building blocks, which the little blue boy was beyond exited about.

An hour later, it was already 5pm, Clary decided that she should probably get dinner started.  
Luckily “Malec“, as Izzy liked to call the couple, had left a well stocked fridge, so they wouldn't run out of food for at least a couple of days.

She put Max in his chair and turned on the radio, playing some music while she chopped broccoli and peeled the potatoes.

“Okay blueberry, time for dinner!“, she announced about half an hour later. Max pouted when is aunt turned of the radio, but then started to happily munch down the food she'd prepared.

 

After they had finished eating, Clary loaded the dishwasher and allowed Max to watch a little tv, before it was time for his bath.

 

It was after she'd brushed his teeth when things started to get a little complicated.

First, she had picked, in Max's opinion, the wrong pajamas. He refused to put them on, so at one point Clary was close to letting him sleep naked.  
Instead, she took him to the dresser and let him show her the “right“ pajamas, which had little ducks on them.

“Well, your uncle Jace would just love these!“, she said, while imagining her boyfriend's horrified expression.

“Maybe we should get some for uncle Jace then?“ Max question made Clary laugh, even though she was not opposed to the idea.

“Maybe we will Maxie, but right now we gotta go to bed.“

 

To her surprise, Max nodded and crawled into his bed.

“I need a story now!“

Clary sighed, she wasn't really fond of making up bedtime stories. But luckily Max seemed to be just fine with his book about little fox babies going to the pool, so she read it to him. Twice.

“Okay blueberry, time to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning!“ She moved to kiss his forehead and was about to get up to leave, when she saw tears rolling down her nephew's cheeks.

“What's wrong?“, she asked, sitting back down on the side of the bed.

Max sobbed. “I want a kiss from Daddy and Papa too!“

It wasn't like Clary didn't understand him missing his fathers, but she had hoped it wouldn't be too much of an issue.

“Maxie, you now your Daddy and Papa had to go to Alicante with Rafe. They told me to give you all their kisses, okay?“

As if to proove her words, she leaned down and kissed him twice again.

Max didn't stop crying but asked, how he was supposed to sleep without his parents right next door.

“Listen to me baby, I'll be right across the hallway, okay? If something is wrong, you can always come over, alright? But for now, you can go to sleep, you are safe and you know that your Daddy and Papa love you. And I love you too.“

She then also proceeded to explain to him, in the easiest words she could think of, why he had to stay home. She hoped he understood that it was for the sake of his protection, not because he was unwanted.

Hell, if Max ever thought that he was not wanted by his family, Alec and Magnus would be devastated. They both had been pretty torn on what to do, but since the Clave required both their presences, they hadn't had much of a choice.

When Max still didn't look completely convinced, she decided she had to play the “You're a big boy, you can do this“ card on him. Which worked, he closed his eyes, snuggled close to his blanket and slowly but surely let the exhaustion the day had brought take him into a deep slumber.

Content, Clary went to the guestroom, sent Alec a fire message to reassure him that everything was fine, and went to sleep not much later.

She was tired as well and hoped, there wouldn't be any problems during the night.

But of course something had to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and wether I should continue this story or not :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories as well :)
> 
> Love, xx Christine


End file.
